


13) Horror

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has Issues, actor Tony Stark, thanks Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Tony's always been a famous Horror actor, but what is his worst fear?





	13) Horror

Ever since Tony was a young boy, he was told that he would be perfect in horror films. That wide eyed, innocent look on his face was perfect for playing victim and before he knew it, he was out in front of cameras with pretend monsters coming to kill him.

Blood oozed out of the walls and ran down to form the puddle at Tony’s feet, despite being twenty two he could play teenagers with ease and that’s exactly the character he was playing now.

“Mum? Dad?” He called out into the dark hallway, the light flickered under the door at the end of the hallway, he flinched at the electric pop that sounded off in front of him “Danny? Is that you?” His fingertips reached the doorknob before it was jerked opened and he was yanked forward into the blinding light, holding back a grunt when he landed face first on the crash air mat.

“Cut!” The director yelled and a bell rang out, Tony heaved himself up off the mat and stretched “Well done, Tony, that was fantastic, you did great” 

“Thanks Nick, might need to inflate that before Rumlow’s stunt later, caught my chin on the floor” Tony said as he rubbed at the sore spot, worry flickered through Nick’s eyes before he nodded and started to call out orders, including for someone to grab Tony an ice pack. Steve rushed over with one wrapped in a towel and passed it over to him “Thank you Steve, think Nick’s going a little far with it though, only just caught my chin”

“Doesn’t want to mess up your pretty face is all” He chuckled softly making Tony grin with the ice pack still on his chin.

“But then we don’t have to do my busted face makeup!” Tony defended himself making Steve and Pepper, his hair stylist, laugh as she came to tidy it up.

“I’ve practised on making myself look beaten up too long for you to decide to break your own face” Steve teased him and Tony giggled before going dead still when Pepper started to mess with his hair, he had been taught from a young age to sit still when his hair and makeup was being done and he usually went silent whenever he was being worked on.

“Tony!” Bruce called as he rushed over and both Steve and Pepper both sighed but moved out of the way of the giant “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, thank you, sweetheart” Tony smiled sweetly, managing not to laugh at his boyfriend who wasn’t used to seeing him at work as Bruce wasn’t an actor like him, Bruce actually worked at a dog rescue centre with their friend Thor which is why they have a large number of dogs now. That’s why a team of two Chihuahuas and a Jack Russell Terrier very quickly followed Bruce “Hello guys! How have they been?” Tony sat down straight away to fuss over the dogs making Pepper coo at him as Bruce grinned down at him.

“They’ve been doing great, think Wiggletons missed you” He pointed out as their pug, Wiggletons, was climbing into Tony’s lap and wiggling his butt as he tried to wag his tail. Marco and Polo were running around him playfully before Bucky came over and the pair ran to him with small yaps, for some reason the pair loved Bucky and though he wouldn’t admit it Bucky loved them as well.

Wiggletons had been his parents dog before Tony moved out with Bruce two years ago when the truth came out about his parents. His parents had been his ‘agents’ and took in all the money he earned and apparently put most of his earnings into a savings account that was locked until he was twenty one, but that wasn’t the case as his parents were just spending all of his hard earned money and nothing was saved for him as he grew up. His parents were manipulative and twisted, they lied to him and turned him around and around, keeping him away from other agents and some different actors or actresses who he’s now friends with.

Bruce took one look at Wiggletons and pushed for Tony to take him with him, his parents hadn’t been taking care of him properly, and Bruce wanted to fix that especially because he wasn’t sure that they would keep up the level of care, even if it was poor, with Tony gone. 

Tony had won awards for his roles in horror films, it was what he was known for, and so it was thought that he was fearless or not fearful of most things. That’s probably what brought the video on, Fury and some of the higher ups hoped it would hype up the film by showing some behind the scenes footage of the cast and crew messing around together. There was a box that they couldn’t see into and all they had to do was keep their hand in the box for five seconds with something inside it, Pepper, Clint, Sam, Steve and Bruce had all lost so far and it was between Natasha, Steve and Tony. Tony so far had had snakes, rats, Marco the dog, all types of beetles and bugs and he had been stone-faced, looking a bit like a determined toddler - and confident through all of them and even held a snake properly which turned out to be Natasha’s.

It was the spiders that got Steve jerking away from the box and cringing at the feel of them while Natasha and Tony were fine, Bruce protested to what was coming next as he knew Tony would freak out but was outvoted on the idea. Natasha and Tony both slipped their hands into the box and looked confused for a brief moment before Tony let out a shocked scream, one that he was famous for, and tore his hand out the box before running to Bruce. 

“Fucking butterflies?! Really?” Clint exclaimed and Tony nodded as he tried calming his breathing down, the cameras had shut off when Tony ran so he wasn’t worried about language and Tony certainly didn’t care about curling into Bruce’s chest as the man ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, the youngest was shaking slightly which promptly stopped the teasing.

“My first film as a kid had me be suffocated by them, I couldn’t act very well then so my dad just let them stuff, almost like green screen, material down my throat so I would choke and panic” Tony murmured softly to the group, all the people he had worked with before and trusted heavily so he wasn’t ashamed to tell them, plus it was no secret that his parents were cruel to him “I’m sorry I ruined the video”

“Not at all, Tones, we’ll just cut it as you scream and flash the title up or something, we’ve got tons of great footage” Clint waved his hand with a smile on his face before rushing to his laptop to start editing it down so he could present it to Nick quickly for promotion.

“Out of all of the horrors you’ve faced in your life and career, the worst one is butterflies” Natasha hummed thoughtfully before Clint called out without missing a beat.

“Shut up Tasha, you’re scared of birds!”

“They’re sky-rats and they just want to steal!” She snapped back at him defensively “Do you know about the magpies in Australia, Clint? They’ll kill you!”

Tony knew that his worst fear was actually his parents, Bruce knew it too as he gave him a gentle squeeze around the waist, but it was safe to say with this new found family he didn’t have to face those particular horrors alone just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing horror or angst so I thought I'd put a little spin on that prompt, I hope you enjoyed this short story of actor Tony.


End file.
